High Alert!
High Alert! Adventure Module converted by Wikia user Lukewarner. Really more of a subadventure meant to be played as part of a larger adventure, “High Alert!” explores what happens when something goes wrong with a covert mission. The heroes have to use their wits and cunning to escape an enemy-controlled starport without attracting attention. It forces the heroes to put away their blasters and lightsabers and rely on stealth and guile- giving some of the less combat-oriented characters a chance to shine. The Gamemaster can use this subadventure to fill in the details of an otherwise undeveloped part of other adventures: the part where the enemy becomes aware of the heroes’ actions and reacts by trying to capture or kill them. The enemy can be Separatist Droid troops (If the campaign is set in The Rise of the Empire Era), Imperial Stormtroopers (If the campaign is set in The Dark Times or The Rebellion Era), or Yuuzhan Vong warriors (If the campaign is set in The New Jedi Order Era). If you plan to play a character in this adventure, don’t read any further. The information below is meant for the Gamemaster’s eyes only. Adventure Synopsis Main Article: Adventure Synopsis The heroes are at a starport when, for whatever reason, the local authorities decide to go on high alert. (Perhaps the heroes have created a sufficiently large disturbance that the authorities want to arrest them. Or maybe they’re just arresting all suspicious characters on general principle, and the heroes aren’t even involved- not yet, anyway.) The heroes have to draw as little attention to themselves as possible while they work their way back to their transport. If the heroes cause too much trouble, the authorities come after them in force- whether the heroes were the original targets of the search or not. Hiding out until the alert is over isn’t an option, unfortunately. In addition to arresting suspicious persons on the street, the authorities are conducting a detailed search of the area- going from door to door and interrogating the locals. As the heroes try to escape this ever-tightening cordon, they witness the brutality of their enemies, and the desperation of the common citizens torn between the desire to aid the heroes and their fear of retaliation should the heroes get away. Part 1: Out of the Frying Pan Main Article: Out of the Frying Pan Just as the heroes begin returning to their transport (Or rendezvous, as the case may be), they hear an announcement from the local authorities, broadcasting on public address systems throughout the area. Part 2: Identification, Please Main Article: Identification, Please After the public announcement, street traffic drops off considerably. There are still people on the street, but they are not behaving in a leisurely fashion. They keep their heads down, walk hurriedly, and cast sidelong glances at the heroes. The overall emotion (Immediately obvious to most Force-users) is fear. Part 3: Hostile Environment Main Article: Hostile Environment With the alert in full swing, the heroes have a few options. They can hurry through the streets and hope they’re not caught by a random patrol; they can go to ground and hope the patrols don’t start a door-to-door search; or they can shoot their way clear. Part 4: Positive ID Main Article: Positive ID As the heroes get within sight of their destination, they encounter another checkpoint (As described in Part 2: Identification, Please)- but this one is set up across the only entrance to their destination. The heroes can shoot their way through or devise some other means of entry, but if they try to go through the line of people showing their identification, they hit another little snag. Part 5: Into the Fire Main Article: Into the Fire When things get out of control, the heroes are in for a fight- and possibly a running fight, if they’re still a long way from their destination. Even if they get through a combat without suffering significant injuries, they’re still at risk because the authorities coordinating the dragnet are now aware of roughly where the heroes are. The GM should now roll encounters every 10 minutes, as opposed to every 15 minutes, as explained in Part 3: Hostile Environment. Wrapping Up If the heroes manage to get to their ship (Or rendezvous), they’re essentially safe, though you could rule that any enemy ships in the area launch Starfighters, trying to intercept them. Otherwise, they’re in the clear. When you award experience for the primary adventure, don’t forget to calculate in the encounters they faced during this subadventure.Category:Homebrew Content